1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing a carbon thin film, electronics including the carbon thin film, and an electrochemical device including the carbon thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, carbonaceous materials may be classified into diamond, graphite, graphene, a-few-layer graphene (FLG), and amorphous carbon. While, diamond does not have electrical conductivity because its carbon atoms are connected to each other by sp3 bonds, graphite has excellent electrical conductivity since its carbon atoms are connected to each other by sp2 bonds. Meanwhile, since there are both sp3 bonds and sp2 bonds in amorphous carbon, amorphous carbon has lower electrical conductivity than graphite. Due to electrical conductivity similar to that of metal, the use of graphite is limited in the semiconductor industry. Graphene, which has drawn attention recently, has high electrical conductivity and high electron mobility, and thus, diverse research into graphene has been conducted due to its many potential uses in the semiconductor industry.
Carbonaceous materials having conductivity may be prepared by using a nano fiber or by separating graphene from graphite using a Scotch™ tape.